


I Won't Give Up

by KarmelZilla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fights, Guilt, I won't give up (Jason Mraz), Kara can play guitar, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena loves Kara's voice, Makeup Sex, Recording, accidental recording, hurtful words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmelZilla/pseuds/KarmelZilla
Summary: Lena and Kara have a fight. Kara sings a song to help her get through it.I'm terrible a summaries. Sorry.





	1. I won't give up

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this when I was listening to this song and couldn't get it out of my head. It's horrible, but comments are always appreciated.  
> I also changed the words God in the song to Rao, because I wanted to respect her religious beliefs. I just also feel like she would say Rao instead of god.
> 
> I don't own Supergirl or the song. ):
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1-4u9W-bns (Beautiful song)

She wouldn’t categorize it as a really bad fight, but it was a bad fight. She yelled at her girlfriend, well, her girlfriend yelled at her too, but they never yelled at each other. Really, their friends teased them about how much they never fight. She just got so wound up and tense, that she exploded. Right in her face. She was being worried over and she fought back, taking their concern and throwing it back in their face. Honestly, she was a horrible girlfriend.  
Sighing, she leaned her head against the cool window, looking out at the city’s flashing lights. They fought about Supergirl, of all things. Kara went out on a mission Lena asked her not to go on and she got hurt, like Lena suspected she would. She was still recovering from a previous, almost horrendous loss that had previously freaked out Lena. The next day, the CEO wouldn’t leave her side and was constantly asking if she needed anything. Kara continued to get more agitated and went to go out on a car chase, when Lena stopped her. Her girlfriend told her the police can do their job, and she was right. But Kara was getting restless. After a few failed attempts of sneaking out to save the day, she finally succeeded, and got hurt.  
The alien had spikes on his arm, emitting a poison that had the effects similar to kryptonite on Kara. In the end, she defeated the hostile and took him back to the DEO, where her livid girlfriend and nervous sister were waiting.  
“Kara- “, Lena started, but Kara cut her off.  
“Don’t even start, Lena. I’m fine.” She said, turning her back on her girlfriend and sitting on the med bay bed to have Alex start fussing over her.  
She heard a sharp gasp when she turned and sharp clips of heels following her. “Fine? Fine?!” Lena shouted, waving her hand over the blonde. “You are bleeding, Kara. Barely walking, bruised.” Her eyes were steel, but Kara could see the concern behind them. “But, By all means, you’re fine.” Her arms crossed her chest.  
Kara scoffed, shaking her headed. “I’ve had worse. They needed me to defeat that alien.”  
Lena nearly growled in frustration, “No one needed you, Kara!” Kara winced at that, but Lena continued to push. “The DEO could have handled this, and you know it. That’s what they are here for!”  
Kara stood up, shoving Alex’s fussing hands away, her lips set into a thin line. She took a step toward Lena, Every bit an intimidating hero. “You don’t understand. This is my job, Lena. You will never understand. Saving these people mean more to me than anything on this planet.”  
Lena’s eyes watered, the emerald green shining brighter under unshed tears. She opened her mouth to say something else, but closed it, looking into Kara’s hard blue eyes. She gave a single nod and turned to leave. Kara watched her leave her, counted her steps until she was out of the DEO.  
Kara sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek. She really messed up. She didn’t mean anything she said, not really. She just wanted to see Lena, but was terrified that the woman would never want to see her again. She turned, looking around the loft and grabbed her phone. She would do anything to make it up to her. Lena was her everything, she made the air easier to breathe. Kara couldn’t live without her.  
She opened her recording app and set it on the table. Lena loved to her Kara sing, loved her voice, asked her to sing for her all the time. Kara thought it was cute, so for her up coming birthday, she was making her a mix tape of covered songs Kara had sung, accompanied by the piano or the guitar. Alex teased her about it, but Kara thought Lena would it. She thought she would work on the last song, until she could go talk to Lena tonight.  
Getting up, she grabbed her guitar from the corner of the room and settled on the couch, getting comfortable. Guilt washing through her, paired with fear that Lena would want to break up, she took a breath and pressed record on the app.  
She started humming and strumming, letting thoughts of Lena fill her mind.  
When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
So much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?  
I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Kara loved Lena’s eyes. They were so green and burning with passion. When she looked at Kara, she dark with lust, but so caring. Lena didn’t look at her like an alien or a hero. She looked at her with burning love and care.  
And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find  
Cos even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We got a lot to learn  
Rao knows we're worth it  
No I won't give up  
Kara believed in everything Lena set her mind to. She would always be there to support her and waiting to lay praise on her. If Lena ultimately decided she needed space after this- Kara swallowed thickly and let tears loose at the thought- She would be there, waiting for when she came back.  
I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
the tools and gifts we've got yeah we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
for us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not and who I am  
Kara looked up when the door opened but didn’t miss a beat. She continued playing, even though it was part of Lena’s present for her birthday. She wanted Lena to hear the song, to hear how much she was sorry and how dedicated she was to her. Lena came around the corner, teeth biting the corner of her lip, eyes moving between Kara and the guitar. Kara smiled, nodding her head for her to sit next to her on the couch. Lena did, her heart clenching, tears already forming in her eyes. She came to apologize, but Lena would never miss a chance to hear Kara singing.  
I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
So easy is our life  
What's mine is yours and yours mine  
Hardly do we ever find  
We'd rather be kind  
I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get dark  
I'm healing this broken heart  
And I know I'm worthy  
I won't give up on us  
Rao knows I'm tough, I am love  
We got a lot to learn  
Rao knows we're worthy  
No I won't give up on us  
Rao knows I've had enough  
We got a lot to learn  
And we're, and we're worthy  
No I won't give up  
No I won't give up  
She finished the song, barely above a whisper, blue eyes locked with emerald. “I love you, Lena and I’m so sorry. I take it all back. You, YOU are the most important person to me on this planet. In this universe! I was dumb and mean and don’t deserve your love, but if you would, I will be here, loving you, if you’ll keep me.” Her voice was trembling, her hands gripping dangerously tight to the guitar.  
Lena let out a soft sob, taking one of Kara’s hands, “I’ll have you. I’ll keep you. Always. I’m sorry for hovering and yelling, Kara.” She wiped tears from her cheeks. “And what I said about no one needing you. I lied; I was angry. You are always needed, wanted. We all greatly appreciate Supergirl, better yet, Kara Danvers. I’m so sorry.” She said, wishing she could wrap her arms around the blonde and never let go.  
Kara smiling, her tears drying on her cheeks. “Can I kiss you?” She asked, relief flooding through her body. She didn’t mess this up. Lena still wanted her. Lena nodded avidly, moving the guitar herself, setting it on the coffee table. They came together gently, hands touching each other’s faces and Lena’s fingers threading through golden locks. “I love you, Kara.”  
Kara kissed her, gently at first, just tasting the wet salt on her plump lips. After a moment, she pulled her closer, pushing her tongue against Lena’s lips, asking for permission to enter. The CEO granted it excitedly, her arms tightening around her shoulders, groaning at Kara’s taste. Kara smiled into her mouth, softly nipping her bottom lip. “I love you too, Lena, Forever.” She pushed Lena back onto the couch, laying over her, her arms on either side of her head supporting most of her weight.  
“Make Love to me.” Lena said, her legs winding around the taller woman’s hips. Kara smiling, setting to her tasking, completely forgetting the phone on the table, still recording everything. Lena would have two things to listen to later. Two beautiful songs from Kara.


	2. All the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is feeling lonely.
> 
> Kara's song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8qDhOSTBno
> 
> I sadly don't own Supergirl or the song.

_LLuthor: I’m sorry, baby, I have to cancel lunch._

Kara read the text and sighed, her thumbs swiping over the screen.

_KDanvers: Again? Lena this is like the fourth time._

_LLuthor: I know. I’m sorry. Meeting ran late. Don’t hate me. I’ll make it up to you._

Kara felt the tears well up in her eyes but put her phone away and continued working on her article. Lena had been busy a lot this month, launching a new product from her company. That just meant that there was no time for Kara. Was that selfish? It probably was, but Kara was just sad and lonely. She missed her girlfriend.

Kara was curled up on the couch, watching Netflix when Lena opened the door, rushing inside. Bouncing up from the couch, Kara rushed to her frazzled, tired looking CEO. “Hey, so was thinking since it’s so late that we could order in, and –“ Kara started, letting Lena kiss her cheek, moving passed her.

“Order whatever you want, Kara. I’m sorry. I have to finish this stuff before midnight. I probably won’t eat tonight.” She said and walked up the stairs. Kara could hear her rushed heals click on the hardwood and the door to her office click shut.

Tears bubbled up and this time, Kara let them fall down her cheeks. She sniffled and turned to turn off the tv, no longer in the mood to continued to watch the show, especially without Lena. She felt like she hadn’t seen her girlfriend in months, and they lived in the same house! Slowly, she grabbed her bag of chips and shuffled to the room that was made her studio. Grabbing her guitar, she got comfortable on the fluffy rug by the window, looking at the sky. She couldn’t see anything unless she focused her micro vision, but the city drowned out the stars.

Positioning her instrument, she took a breath and started singing.

 _I don't mind where you come from_  
As long as you come to me  
I don't like illusions  
I can't see them clearly

 _I don't care; no, I wouldn't dare_  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually  
What you'll do

 _I don't mind_  
I don't care  
As long as you're here

She strummed, shutting her eyes, imagining Lena sitting behind her, arms wrapped tightly around her torso. Rao, she missed her.

 _Go ahead, tell me you'll leave again_  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same

 _Hours slide, and days go by_  
Till you decide to come  
And in between it always seems too long  
All of a sudden

 _And I have the skill, yeah, I have the will_  
To breathe you in while I can  
However long you stay  
Is all that I am

Kara would do anything for Lena, anything in her power she would make sure she accomplished, if she so much as asked. It’s just… sometimes she felt like Lena was slipping away from her.

 _I don't mind_  
I don't care  
As long as you're here

 _Go ahead, tell me you'll leave again_  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's always the same

 _Wrong or right_  
Black or white  
If I close my eyes  
It's all the same

 _In my life_  
The compromise  
I close my eyes  
It's all the same

If Kara had to, she would wait forever for Lena.

Lena sighed, rubbing her fingers over her eyes, pressing her thumbs into them. She was tired and all she wanted was to snuggle up with her girlfriend and sleep. Leaning back, she lifted her hands in the air to stretch, that’s when she heard her.

Her angelic voice, drifting through the halls of her flat. She smiled, listening closer. It had been a while since she heard Kara sing; and she know that, that was her own fault. Hell, she couldn’t even remember the last time they just talked. Sighing, she rubbed her hands down her face. She was the worst girlfriend ever. Standing, she walked around her desk and to Kara’s studio.

Opening her door, she stopped for a moment, just admiring her. The blonde looked like a fallen angel, sitting in her shorts with purple hearts on them and Lena’s MIT sweater. Smiling, she moved closer, carefully sitting in the rug beside her. Kara opened her eyes, surprised, but relaxed a second, never missing a beat.

 _Go ahead, say it - you're leaving_  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same

Kara was now facing Lena, tears freely falling as she sang the last chorus to her. Lena felt the emotion rolling off the blonde and It struck Lena like a bat to her torso. She really was a horrible girlfriend. She finished the last four words, letting the chords run through before setting her guitar down.

“Before you say anything. I’m sorry. I’ve been a horrible person, a shameful girlfriend. I’ve been neglecting you and I’m so sorry.” Lena said, teeth biting into her lip.

Kara smoothed away her tears and nodded. “I know your job is demanding. I just miss you. I feel like I haven’t seen you in months. And you’re not a horrible person or girlfriend. I love you.”

She opened her arms for Lena to come to her, and she did. The brunette crawled into her lap, hugging her tightly. “I love you too. Always.” She whispered, shoving her face into Kara’s neck, breathing her in.

“Can you just promise me one thing?” Kara asked, her thumbs soothing circles onto her back.

Lena pulled back and nodded, “Anything.”

“Promise we can have one day to just us, once a week.” She said, nodding her head, thinking that was reasonable. They both were successful people and had very demanding jobs, not even counting Supergirl.

That brilliant smile, Lena saved just for Kara, graced her face. “I think I can handle that.”

Kara shook with happiness, pulling them back to lay down on the carpet, Lena laying on top of her. She smoothed her hands up and down her back, kissing the top of her head.

“I loved the song by the way. Are you making Lena’s birthday track, part two?” She joked, kissing her shoulder.

“If you want me to. I know you loved part one.” She said with a smile on her face. “Especially, the bonus track I left on there.” She teased, referring to the sounds of them making love that were recorded when Kara never turned to recorder off.

Lena chuckled, “Shall we make another bonus track? You can keep this one.” Lena said, straddling her, her lips at the superheroes ear.

Kara giggled, but help her tight, looking up at her like she was the sun. “Let me get my recorder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't realize that this was going to be a multiple chapter thing, but here is chapter two. If anyone has song ideas, let me know and I can maybe write a story. It doesn't even have to be a Supercorp.   
> Also, I would love to have art of Kara looking out at the city, with a guitar in her hands. I would do it, but I suuuuck at drawing. It would be so awesome if someone could do it.   
> I really hope you guys like this.


	3. Same Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara hates the hate and not understanding in the world. She needed to relieve a little stress. Some rapping for our innocent angel.

Kara had a rough day, a long day. She got chewed out at work and her article got denied…again. Work, though, wasn’t the worst thing. While doing her rounds, flying over the city, she heard a kid call out for help. Locating him easily, she found him being beat on and harassed by kids his age. Sneering, Supergirl landed next to the boy and picked up the kid that was punching his side. She really hated bullies. Putting the kid down, she placed her hands on her hips, in her supergirl stance.

“Why are you bullying this boy?” She asked the three boys in front of her.

Eyes wide, in awe and fear, the front boy, the one she pulled off, glared at the kid next to her. “We found him kissing another boy. My dad says that’s wrong and people who do should be punished.”

Her eyes wide, she looked from the bruising boy next to her and the other three. “You beating him up because he’s gay?”

Scared, the other two nodded, one having the decency to looked ashamed. Narrowing her eyes at them, she let them glow a bit, watching them take a step back. “That’s horrible! Apologize.” She said, taking a step closer to them. “People can love anyone they choose. I don’t understand why human get stuck up on this.”

The front boy, a little pale, shook his head. “But my dad…”

“Said it was wrong, yeah.” She shook her head in disgust. “I have a girlfriend and I’m a girl. Are you going to beat me up for it?” She asked, narrowing her glowing eyes, daring them to.

They all shook their head, shaking in ear now. “If I ever catch you bullying again, you’ll be in trouble. Scram!” She waved her hand at them and watched with a smile as they ran as fast as they could, tripping over each other.

Kara turned to the boy and knelled before him. “You okay?” She asked, using her x-ray vision to check for major injuries.

“Thanks, Supergirl!” He said, throwing himself at her and hugging her tight. “They’ll never beat me up again.” He said, a sigh on his lips.

She hugged him, smiling and then stood. “Never be afraid to be yourself,” She x-rayed his bag and found his name. “Connor.”

She patted his head when he gasped at her knowing his name. “Have a good day!” She called before flying away.

The rest of the day wasn’t much better. She was at Noonan’s when an argument broke out between a customer and a waiter. The man calling his server a fag and leaving. Kara got so angry she broke the fork in half. Getting her food to go, she left to go home. That’s how she ended up at the piano Lena got for her, a ridiculous gift, but Lena said it was more for her benefit than hers. She suspected it was because Lena loved to hear her play and sing. Going through her phone for a song idea, she settled on one and settled her fingers on the keys, ready to play.

Kara really hated that lot of people weren’t progressive and so mean to people that were different than them. On Krypton, gender never mattered, it was only decided on if you were a good match or not. Happiness was the key. Shaking her head, she pressed her keys and started to sing.

When I was in the 3rd grade  
I thought that I was gay  
Cause I could draw, my uncle was  
And I kept my room straight  
I told my mom, tears rushing down my face  
She's like, "Kara, you've loved boys since before Pre-K!"  
Tripping, yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?  
A bunch of stereotypes all in my head  
I remember doing the math, like  
"Yeah, I'm good at little league"  
A pre-conceived idea of what it all meant  
For those that like the same sex had the characteristics  
The right-wing conservatives think it's a decision  
And you can be cured with some treatment and religion  
Man-made, rewiring of a pre-disposition, playing God  
Ahh, nah, here we go  
America the brave still fears what we don't know  
And "Rao loves all his children" is somehow forgotten  
But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five hundred years ago  
I don't know

And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm   
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm

If I was gay I would think hip-hop hates me  
Have you read the YouTube comments lately?  
"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily  
We've become so numb to what we're saying  
Our culture founded from oppression  
Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em  
Call each other faggots  
Behind the keys of a message board  
A word rooted in hate  
Yet our genre still ignores it  
"Gay" is synonymous with the lesser  
It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion  
Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment  
The same fight that led people to walk-outs and sit-ins  
It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference  
Live on! And be yourself!  
When I was in church they taught me something else  
If you preach hate at the service, those words aren't anointed  
That Holy Water that you soak in has been poisoned  
When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless  
Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen  
I might not be the same but that's not important  
No freedom til we're equal  
Damn right I support it

I don't know

And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm   
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm

We press play, don't press pause  
Progress, march on!  
With a veil over our eyes, we turn our back on the cause  
'Til the day that my uncles can be united by law  
Kids are walking around the hallway  
Plagued by pain in their heart  
A world so hateful  
Some would rather die  
Than be who they are  
And a certificate on paper  
Isn't gonna solve it all  
But it's a damn good place to start  
No law's gonna change us  
We have to change us  
Whatever god you believe in  
We come from the same one  
Strip away the fear, underneath, it's all the same love  
About time that we raised up!

And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm   
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm

Love is patient, love is kind  
Love is patient (not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind (not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient (not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind (not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient (not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind (not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient (not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind (not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient (not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind (not crying on Sundays

 

            Kara ended the song and sighed, getting up to go eat her food when she saw Lena in the doorway. She smiled and waved. “How long have you been there?”

 

Lena walked to her, kissing her cheek, “When you started rapping. Which I didn’t know you could do.” She giggled, wrapping her arms around her neck. “It was hot.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes, but the smile didn’t go away. “Thank you. I’ve just had a rough day.”

 

“Well, lets go eat food and you could tell me about it?” She suggested and Kara’s heart swelled. Rao, she loved this understanding, loving woman. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in situations were I was bullied for whom I liked, as well as my sister who is bullied for being bisexual at school everyday. I wish I could throw the lack of progressive people into the sun. I think about doing that quite often.   
> Enjoy. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eLH0GOXlCM
> 
> I sadly don't own Supergirl or the song.


	4. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara keeps secrets from her wife, Lena. They fight and Kara doesn't take it well.

Kara burst open the door, nearly knocking it off its hinges. Not that she cared at the moment. She was angry, she was livid. Hot tears poured down her red cheeks, her vision was so blurry she could barely see. Her eyes burning bright red.

 Why?

 _She just wanted to protect her!_ She thought as she slammed her fist down on the back of the couch and heard the wood crack. The sound should have made her jump back and look around guilty, but she just continued to cry and punch it, moving on to the other furniture in the room. The coffee table, the bookshelf shattered, some books ripped and burned from her heat vision. The curtains came down next, ripping them to shreds.

Every time she thought she would be doing the right thing to protect her wife, she failed. Why?! The look in those green eyes, it made Kara’s heart break and made the anger at herself return. She ruined everything.

Lena looked so heartbroken, so… so betrayed. And it wouldn’t be the first time the Kryptonian betrayed her. By the look in the green depths, turning hollow and bleak before Kara, she wouldn’t be forgiven this time. A sob broke through Kara’s throat, her hand covering her mouth. It gave her the second she needed to see the damage she did in the minutes she had been home.

Another thing to be mad at her for. Shaking her head, the blonde moved around the wreckage to the bedroom. She needed to calm down and catch her breath. Make sure she wasn’t so mad to destroy the rest of the house. Swallowing, she got out the keyboard Lena had gotten for her, for Christmas and stroked the keys. The ivory reminding her of Lena’s skin. So soft, pale. Making the most beautiful noises. Until this afternoon when Kara ruined everything. And… She walked away. Probably for good. No. Not probably. She walked away. After what Kara did, Lena wasn’t coming back.

Clearing her throat, Kara started playing the keys before her. A couple seconds later, the words poured from her throat, rough, but still sound like an angel.

Fixing to find you  
In this treacherous terrain  
There's landslides and landmines  
It's a jungle that we made  
You're not the king of it no more  
I'm not the girl that you'd die for  
None of us is better than the other  
None of us is better than the other

It draws blood  
The sweet sting  
But it's the poison that we know  
I thank Rao you found me  
And Rao knows how I'll let you go

Are we a kingdom worth saving  
Is it a shadow I'm chasing?  
I know I'll never see you in another  
You know you'll never see me in another

To lose you, really lose you  
I'm gonna have to lose myself  
Gonna have to lose myself  
No matter how long it'll hurt like this  
White knuckle into the apocalypse  
Gotta go crazy, crazy to lose you

 

Kara started shedding more tears as she sang and the memories from their fight played in her mind.

            _They had been working for a while to find a way for Lena to get pregnant. The raven haired woman was adamant about carrying the next line of Kryptonians for her wife._

_“It’s the least I can do. Let me do this for you. Let me show you how much I love you.” She had said, making Kara crack and smile, finally excepting to at least try._

_Alex had been working, working, and failing to find a way to combine their DNA and place it in an egg of Lena’s and then find a safe way for Lena to carry the super powered child. Both woman, Alex and Kara, had been working diligently to prevent hurting Lena in anyway during this pregnancy. Kara was super scared that having a superpowered fetus would tear Lena apart from the inside. She couldn’t stand losing another person, let alone Lena._

_When Alex found the most plausible way, there still a high percentage of Lena been bruised, possible broken hips and ribs, Kara made the wrong decision of not telling Lena until they could find a way for Lena to not be put in danger. In Kara’s mind, she was protecting her very human wife._

_Lena found out that they finally found a way to make her pregnant with Kara’s baby. Yes there were risk, but Lena would endure those to have this child. She waited for Kara to tell her, but was beginning to think she didn’t know yet. When she asked Alex about it, her world turned dark._

_“I’m so sorry. I thought Kara told you. We found a way a couple months ago, but Kara wanted me to see if I could less the damage to you.” Alex had explained._

_Nodding she left and went to confront her wife. There was no way she was keeping important information from her AGAIN. They met up at the coffee shop and when Lena saw her, she was furious._

_“You didn’t tell me?!” She screamed, stopping right in front of her blonde wife._

_Kara’s eyes widened and the pupils shrunk in fear. “T-tell you what?”_

_She shook her head, trying to take a breath. “Kara, you kept that I could be pregnant from me. You known for MONTHS. Months, Kara! I thought you wanted a baby? Do you not want to?” A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped I away angrily._

_Kara, red face and teary eyed, shook her head. “I do. You know how much I want a baby with you. I want one, but not at the cost of losing you.”_

_Lena shook her head, “That’s my decision, Kara. The least you could do is let me know. You kept me in the dark, again.” She said and Kara’s pace paled, losing all trace of color. She never wanted to leave Lena in the dark over Supergirl. She promised she would never do it again. She just broke her promise. But this was different. This could actually kill Lena._

_“Lena, I just want to protect you. I didn’t want to get your hoped up. I’m not okay with putting something inside you that could potentially kill you!” She explained, although getting heated because Lena was heated._

_“No, I’ll be fine. I can handle a broken bone or two.” She shot back, can’t remember wanting anything more than this baby, other than wanting to marry Kara._

_“No! You wouldn’t be! I don’t want to have a baby.” The Kryptonian shouted, making Lena take a step back in shock, tears flowing, face red with anger. Kara quickly added, “I don’t want one, If I have to trade you for it.”_

_If Lena was in her office, she would pour herself a glass of whiskey, instead she rubbed at her temples. She would be fine. She knew she would. Kara would never let her die, neither would Alex. Hell, she wouldn’t let herself die. Kara had no faith. She was just looking at what could go wrong, not what they would have after._

_Kara was red faced and wet eyes, arms crossed over her chest, not backing her down. She would NOT lose her wife. They could adopt, the could get a surrogate; an alien one of course. When Lena started to open her mouth, Kara interrupted._

_“No. What ever it is, no. I’m not losing you. You are not getting pregnant.” She had used her voice filled with finality, her Supergirl voice. She wasn’t backing down._

_Kara had never seen Lena so broken and angry. She dropped her arms and straightened her spine, poking at her chest, where that symbol of hope would be, something apparently her wife didn’t have for her. “Well, it looks like you just lost me.”_

_With that she turned and walked away, never turning back, never looking back at her. Kara blinked, dropping her arms and her mouth. What? Did she mean...? Did Lena just leave her?_

That is what left Kara here, sobbing and singing, trying to calm down. She didn’t leave her.

Day flies, and night falls  
I break out my artillery  
I suit up for night crawls  
I go out disguised as me

No matter how much I flaunt it  
I can't go home 'cause it's haunted  
I don't know if my heart can still afford this  
Sleeping in a bed that was our fortress

To lose you, really lose you  
I'm gonna have to lose myself  
Gonna have to lose myself  
No matter how long it'll hurt like this  
White knuckle into the apocalypse  
Gotta go crazy, crazy to lose you

Lena didn’t actually leave her. She was just angry… right? Kara had messed up royally again, but that didn’t mean Lena was gone forever. She wished she could take everything back, to tell her their progress, maybe they could have come up with something, so Lena wouldn’t be hurt. They could have… talked.  She… She…

Used to love listening to sad songs  
I'd trace my fingers all along  
The silver linings  
Now I don't listen to sad songs  
since my old world's bl… blowing u…up

She couldn’t keep from blowing up anymore. She stuttered and then just collapsed into heart wretching sobs. She fell down on the bed, curling up and clutching her chest. Her aching heart. Lena… Lena left her. She was gone. She wanted to keep her safe, wanted to protect her and instead… she lost her. She Left her. She walked away and … She finally noticed the consistent knocking that had been happening but couldn’t get up. She couldn’t breathe. Alex finally used her key and when she heard the sobs, ran to her sister.

“Honey, Kara.  What?” She stumbled over her words, moving the keyboard and pulling her sister into her arms.

“Lena, she…” she cried, hiccupping as she curled into her sister’s body. “She left me. She walked away. She, she, she, she… “She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t talk.

“Hey, hey, hey. Breathe me with me okay?” She sat her up and place her hand over her heart. “In. Out. In. Out. Come on, babygirl.” She preached with worry filling her voice. She had been texted her sister for the last couple of hours with nothing. There was a cat stuck in a tree, that she didn’t get. Supergirl always got the cats.

Kara finally started to breathe with her sister’s help, wiping her tears from her face. She explained what happened, hiccupping her and there, but she finally got it out. “What if, she actually left me?” She asked, panic stricken.

Before Alex could speak, Lena spoke, making Alex and Kara jump. “I would never leave you, Kara.”

Lena had come home, calmed down and ready to have a decent, not yelling, conversation with her Wife. When she got to the door and found the door open and then found the living room trashed, books and paper everywhere, some even burned. What happened?! The she picked up on the sobbing and Alex calming her sister down. She listened to explain what happen, how she blamed the entirety of the fight on herself. Yes, Kara kept things from her. Important things. Did Lena have to attack her and scream at her, no. She blew up at her and refused to reason with her. Then she walked away, telling her post traumatic stress wife with abandonment issues, she had lost her. She walked to the door and her heart broke even more when she saw the mess her wife was, crying into her sister.

“I love you, Kara Luthor-Danvers. I would never leave you. I am sorry, so sorry, for telling you, you lost me. I never should have said that.” She admitted, moving closer.

Alex stood to leave, looking angry, shooting a glare at her sister in law. She kissed Kara’s head and cheek, quietly and quickly slipping out the door.

Kara watched her leave, feeling a little panicked, but also happy that Lena was here and not leaving her.

“No,” She looked back up at Lena. “I’m so sorry I never told you. Again, I was in my own head, thinking I could protect you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Really, I am so sorry.” She pleaded for forgiveness.

Lena nodded, “Can we just promise to always talk to each other?”

Kara nodded eagerly, “Yes! I promise to Rao, I will never keep things from you again.”

Lena smiled and nodded, “Me, as well.” She moved closer cautiously and sat on the bed, not sure if Kara really wanted her near her. But Kara moved over and sat closely to her. They apologized to each other and talked their issues out. The only thing they haven’t touched was…

“I still want you baby, Kara. I want to be pregnant. I want to be the one to give you a family. “She said, eyes wide and pleading, wanting her to understand how much she wanted this. Needed it, even.  

Kara nodded, “I do to. We will work together on keeping you out of the possible dead category.”

Lena felt her cheeks heat up and leaned her head against Kara’s shoulder. The blonde wrapped her arms securely around her shoulder and sighed in contentment. She loved having her in her arms. “Together,” Lena whispered, nuzzling into her. They would make their baby together, forever and always.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been working on this the last couple of days, had the idea like two weeks ago and continued to listened to this song over and over. Yes, It was sad and sometimes I wonder what's wrong with me. Why do I want to make my/other's characters sad?? *Shug* Who knows. I really hope you enjoy this! leave comments and kudos pleeease.
> 
> The song is also Apocalypse by Jackie Evancho. So good, Love her voice.


End file.
